


Плющ

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, leoriel



Category: The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: В созданном заново Филлори все почему-то любило Элиота чуточку больше.





	Плющ

**Author's Note:**

> Легкая дендрофилия, пост "Земля волшебника".

Элиот был хорошим королем.  
Не таким воинственным, как королева Джанет, пропадающая в иноземных подходах, но неизменно возвращающаяся с победой (пятнадцать лет назад Элиот спросил бы ее, что же та станет делать, когда мир закончится, но Филлори больше не могла закончиться, всегда будет новое дело, новое приключение). Не таким таинственным, как королева Джулия, которую за последние годы Элиот видел раз десять, а чаще находил у кровати цветочный венок. Джулия заговаривала растения, и те берегли их от зла.  
Не был Элиот и добродушным балагуром, как король Джош, или авантюристом, как его жена, королева Поппи. И уж точно не был таким шумным, как их многочисленные отпрыски. Элиот не знал, лежало ли на них проклятие, потому что ни Джулию, ни Джанет оно не коснулось, но вот Джош и Поппи... временами они превращались из их друзей в Королевскую чету, взятую из средневековых романов или с парадных портретов монархов.  
Элиот им не завидовал (почти), но обрадовался, когда Джанет проиграла ему в пари «да они осточертеют друг другу спустя два года и разбегутся».  
Элиот был королем великодушным и благородным. Чаще всего от него не требовалось ничего делать, разве что изредка миловать приговоренных Джанет висельников и целовать младенцев, а в остальном он просто был собой. Ему нравилось править, как в свое время понравилась магия. И все же... или старческий маразм настиг его раньше срока, или вокруг действительно происходила странная хрень.  
После того, как Квентин убил бога и остановил Апокалипсис, все стало иным. Погода чуть лучше, вино чуть слаще, лето чуть дольше. Амбер и Эмбер держали мир в ежовых рукавицах, Квентин же позволял Филлори творить все, что взбредет ей в голову. И некоторые ее причуды были довольно... странными.  
Не поймите неправильно, Элиот привык к тому, что люди обращают на него внимание. Ему до сих пор не приелся легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий секс. А поскольку старел он как хорошее вино и давно перестал злоупотреблять чем-либо, к сорока пяти годам мог дать фору многим юнцам. Достаточно было поманить пальцем... Только вот предложение стало превосходить его физические возможности. И ладно бы только люди — временами Элиоту казалось, что Абигейл поглядывает на него с плотоядным любопытством. То есть он не был ксенофобом, но в Филлори проживало гораздо больше говорящих животных, чем людей! Его бы просто не хватило на всех.  
— Ты жалуешься на то, что все вокруг тебя хотят? — закатила глаза Джанет в ответ на его попытку объясниться. — Неужели тебя настиг кризис среднего возраста?  
— Это сущее проклятие! Нельзя шагу не ступить, чтобы...  
Например, ему пришлось реже появляться на балах, а охота перешла в запретное удовольствие. Кроме того, пришлось заново учиться обходиться без слуг.  
— Я вижу тебя, а не проклятие. Джош и Поппи все еще глядят друг на друга, как оленята. Или они решились позвать тебя в горячий тройничок?  
— У них дети!  
— Которые живут на другом конце замка. Но даже если кто-то столь причудливо тебя проклял, то я не понимаю, в чем проблема, Элиот. Все всегда хотели тебя. Раньше ты искренне этим наслаждался.  
Все, кроме Квентина, но это Джанет разумно решила не добавлять. С годами в ее словах убавилось яда. Квентин не то чтобы стал исключением, скорее, он сам не знал, чего хотел. А теперь странно было что-то требовать от своего бога.  
— В последние годы это все стало немного чересчур. Пошло.  
— Тогда ты становишься старым и занудным, — поддела его Джанет. — Поехали со мной на войну.  
— И с кем мы воюем?  
— Разве это важно, пока остаются новые, неизведанные земли? Даже Джош ходил со мной в поход, один ты упорно отказываешься.  
Элиот представил себя в военном лагере и нервно сглотнул. О его единственном походе сложили саги, но повторять не тянуло. Тем более, сейчас. Никто бы не посмел сделать с ним что-то без его согласия, однако казалось жестоким деморализовать собственную армию. Все же Элиот был добрым и справедливым королем.  
— В другой раз.  
— Ты всегда только обещаешь, — вздохнула Джанет. И на следующий день действительно ушла на войну, оставив его наедине со своими терзаниями.  
Для верности на ночь Элиот стал подпирать шкафом дверь.

При том, что любой — от бобра и фавна до правителя соседнего королевства — страстно мечтал об его обществе, Элиот чувствовал себя одиноким. Возможно, Джанет оказалась права: он постарел и, как принцессы из сказок для принца Патрика и принцессы Амелии, мечтал о прекрасном рыцаре. О спасении. Чуде.  
Послали ему только Джулию. Поначалу, правда, Элиот из-за нового платья перепутал ее с цветущим кустом, но практически сразу понял свою ошибку.  
— Ты сказочно выглядишь. Знаешь, как они зовут тебя? Наша Королева-из-леса.  
— В южной провинции снова неурожаи? — спросила Джулия. — Ты хвалишь меня всегда, когда тебе что-то нужно, Элиот. Не только меня, к слову.  
Неурожай случился всего один раз, когда охотники случайно поймали в силок волшебного зверя, отчего тот разгневался. Тогда Джулия помогла им снять проклятие, но до сих пор Элиоту это припоминала. Его это не раздражало. Возможно, в том и заключалась прелесть давней дружбы — припоминать друг другу старые промахи.  
— Ты действительно выглядишь, как самая настоящая Королева-из-леса. Ради чего мне тебе врать?  
— Тебе нужна моя помощь, — сказала Джулия больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно. — И ты только что перепутал меня с цветущим кустом.  
— Я рад, что божественность не лишила тебя чувства юмора. Амелия и Патрик обрадуются твоему приходу.  
— Никогда не понимала, зачем люди это делают? Или забыла.  
— Что именно?  
— Не спрашивают прямо того, что их тревожит.  
На несколько минут Элиот обдумывал, не рассказать ли Джулии правду. В конце концов, она тоже была наделена божественной силой. А потом он вспомнил недавний неловкий эпизод, произошедший с плющом у Северной башни, и решил повременить. На всякий случай.  
— Тебе не кажется, что Филлори уже не та, что раньше?  
— Не кажется. Так и есть. Квентин был фанатом этого мира, но некоторые детали... воспроизвел не совсем верно. Особенно хреново у него было с ботаникой. Не поверишь, сколько времени у меня ушло на то, чтобы исправить самые грубые его ошибки.  
— Я не про растения, — стараясь, чтобы голос звучал совершенно невозмутимо, добавил Элиот. Он сам не мог объяснить, что его смущало. Ну да, он, Верховный король Филлори не совладал с каким-то спятившим озабоченным плющом, но в юности с ним случались и более пикантные приключения. Просто ему даже игры с наручниками не нравились, не говоря уж об столь затейливом бондаже и стимуляции. Элиот всегда гордился тем, что контролировал свою магию, свое королевство и свою постель.  
Джулии — вообще никому — не следовало об этом знать. Хотя в чем-то поражение было приятным. Но засыпать больше на открытом воздухе он не рисковал.  
— Я не насылала на тебя похотливый плющ.  
— Какой плющ? — Элиот сделал удивленное лицо.  
— Тот самый плющ, в чьих объятиях ты кончил столь бурно, что парковые деревья месяц только об этом и разговаривали.  
— Блядь.  
Разумеется, Джулия была в курсе. Королевой-из-леса ее прозвали не просто так.  
— Это нисколько не уронило твой королевский авторитет, — заверила его Джулия. — Скорее, пробудило их интерес.  
— Может, ты тогда в курсе, отчего в новой Филлори все живое пытается со мной потрахаться? — Он вспомнил реакцию Джанет и добавил: — Еще активнее, чем раньше. Начинает немного действовать на нервы.  
— А, это Квентин.  
— Что?  
Если Квентин хотел с ним переспать, ему не обязательно было обращаться в плющ, золотой дождь или кухонную служанку.  
— Не думаю, что он специально. Создавая Филлори заново, он сделал ее в чем-то еще лучше? Как умел. В твоем случае — секс стал доступнее, для Джанет появились новые земли. Уверена, где-то там водятся новые виды драконов, которые будут искать уже дети Джоша и Поппи.  
— Но я не просил об этом! В плане... у меня никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти себе кого-то.  
— Заодно Квентин исправил пару вещей, которые его никто не просил исправлять, — с досадой произнесла Джулия. — Первое время я думала, что он боится показываться мне на глаза, потому что при встрече я оторву ему голову. Потом немного остыла.  
— Ты помогла растениям. Не могла бы ты и меня расколдовать?  
— Я могу договориться с растениями или с мертвыми, — пообещала Джулия. Элиот внутренне содрогнулся, потому что мертвецы к нему пока не приставали, но это, очевидно, был вопрос времени. — И объяснить им, что люди — не самые удачные партнеры. Но моя магия не всесильна. Я не богиня всей Филлори.  
Можно было построить хижину в лесу и стать королем-отшельником. Патрик и Амелия приносили бы ему еду — на детей проклятие, к счастью, не распространялось.  
— Я буду крайне тебе благодарен!  
— Но есть решение гораздо проще. Ты можешь попросить у Квентина обернуть заклятье вспять.  
— И где я найду Квентина?  
Никто не видел его с самого конца света, в Брейкбиллс тоже давно о нем не слышали. Квентин теперь умел создавать новые миры и, видимо, они влекли его больше, чем Филлори.  
— В Филлори. Разве ты не чувствуешь его присутствие? Он слишком любит Филлори, чтобы уйти.  
— Почему тогда он до сих пор не вернулся в Белый шпиль?  
— Он предпочитает малоизвестные уголки, куда даже мне тяжело добраться. Возможно, ставит какие-то свои эксперименты. Или стыдится показаться мне на глаза.  
— Как я тогда найду его?  
— Это несложно. Я нарисую тебе карту, если пообещаешь передать ему, чтобы не маялся дурью и возвращался обратно!

На прощание Джулия легонько коснулась губами его лба, и печать поцелуя отчасти освободила от проклятия: каждый встречный больше не предлагал ему секс. Люди замечали его, когда Элиот первый с ними заговаривал, узнавали в нем своего короля, но скорее, воспринимали его как призрака, чем как существо из плоти и крови. Это помогало в путешествии — а путешествовал он, разумеется, один, — однако к десятому дню успело надоесть.  
Да, его не пытались ограбить разбойники и пираты, ему почти ничего было не страшно, но больше всего Элиоту нравилось быть собой. Он хотел снова стать собой. Если для этого потребуется подняться в самую высокую башню, чтобы вытащить оттуда Квентина, почему бы и нет.  
Когда он наконец нашел Квентина, тот не сидел в самой высокой башне, а устроился у обрыва на вершине огромной скалы и складывал башенки из камней. Или показалось? Квентин не только клал камешки, но и вытаскивал их — так, чтобы не потревожить конструкцию. Иногда они повисали прямо в воздухе.  
— Играешь в дженгу, Кью?  
— Как ты нашел меня?  
Квентин выглядел не молодым и не старым. Почти таким Элиот его и запомнил — молодым волшебником, скучающим между занятиями. Седые волосы Квентин собрал в высокий хвост. Как у ведьмака. Ладно, поседел Квентин раньше, но хвостика Элиот не помнил.  
«Зачем ты пришел?» — говорили глаза Квентина.  
— Джулия нарисовала карту. Я думал, что вы с Элис строите новые миры, раздвигаете границы понимания, а ты дурью маешься.  
— Элис отправилась ловить звезды.  
— Вы расстались?  
— Мы расстались с Элис много лет назад, — с грустью сказал Квентин. — До того, как она умерла.  
— Она выбрала быть ниффином? — Элиоту действительно было жаль, Элис заслуживала лучшей участи.  
— Я вернул ей человечность, но это не сделало ее человеком. Просто у Элис всегда были... другие планы. Ей мало одного мира, и кто я такой, чтобы решать за нее? Она классная, а я вряд ли буду способен когда-либо с ней сравниться.  
— Ты самый добрый и благородный человек, кого я знаю. Когда мне приходилось принимать трудное решение, я думал, как бы поступил на моем месте Квентин?«. Меня это всегда выручало, еще до того, как ты стал богом.  
— Не надо меня утешать. Мы... нормально расстались. В этот раз. Просто с тех пор, как она ушла, я немного приуныл и начал себя пилить.  
— Почему ты тогда не вернулся в Белый шпиль? — спросил Элиот прямо. — Мы были бы тебе рады.  
— Немного неловко править, обладая божественной силой.  
— Ты мог стать почетным гостем. Если бы ты попросил, мы бы могли не афишировать твое присутствие.  
Квентин подошел к нему, засунул в рот указательный палец, а затем провел им по его скуле. Осторожно и самую чуточку нежно. От этого перехватило дыхание и сердце забилось чаще.  
«Поцелуй меня», — попросил Элиот, надеясь, что Квентин умеет читать мысли.  
Не сработало. Квентин отошел назад на три шага и, прищурившись, произнес:  
— Какая-то магия? У тебя на лице.  
— Джулия благословила меня, когда я попал в неприятности.  
— Так и подумал, что это рука Джулии. О чем мы говорили?  
— Что тебе нужно вернуться к людям. В конце концов, ты их бог. Нельзя же все время прятаться.  
Квентин долго мялся с ответом, а потом признался:  
— Я ждал, что со смертью Амбера, с сотворением Филлори, моя божественная сила развеется сама. Если подождать достаточно долго и не давать ей больше хода. Мы с Элис пробовали сотворить несколько новых миров, но...  
— Ты все еще бог и стесняешься этого. Боже, Квентин. Это самое смешное, что я слышал за последние лет десять точно.  
— Теперь в Филлори живут Уютные лошадки. Те самые. Как бы я ни старался, не выходит ничего, кроме Филлори. Элис тоже надо мной смеялась.  
— Уютные лошадки?  
Элиот никогда не слышал об Уютных лошадках.  
— Как-нибудь покажу тебе. Пловер писал о них, так что я не уверен, существовали ли они раньше или я добавил их, потому что мне показалось Уместным. Как видишь, я довольно некомпетентный бог. Возможно, стоило оставить Филлори Мартину Чатвину.  
Сравнивать себя со Зверем — тут Квентин в своем самоедстве зашел слишком далеко.  
— Зверь вырвал Аманде глаза, — напомнил Элиот. — А ты пока всего лишь создал Уютных лошадок.  
Скорее всего, пресловутые Уютные лошадки были безобидны, но Элиот на всякий случай решил по приезду поговорить с новым королевским егерем.  
— Что если у Мартина тоже так начиналось? Вдруг он не сразу стал чудовищем. Что если я все испорчу? Выброшу Филлори, как сломанную игрушку, когда она мне надоест?  
Элиот упустил момент, когда глаза Квентина засветились расплавленным золотом, но сейчас он думал только о том, насколько же это красиво.  
— Ты настолько любишь Филлори и настолько боишься причинить ей вред, что спрятался ото всех в диких горах. Вряд ли тебе грозит в ближайшее время превратиться в Дарта Вейдера.  
— Благословение Джулии — средство исправить то, что я испортил.  
Больше всего Элиоту хотелось ответить, что это все ерунда, Квентину не нужно ничего исправлять. Он поживет так. Как-нибудь. Только Квентин почувствовал бы его ложь.  
— Джулия сказала мне, что, восстанавливая Филлори, ты решил все сделать лучше. Поэтому, в силу моей и без того выдающейся харизмы, люди, звери и... некоторые растения теперь не дают мне прохода. Я не в обиде, но был бы рад, если бы ты вернул все, как было. Пожалуйста.  
«И я простил бы тебя гораздо быстрее, если бы ты меня поцеловал». Нет, телепатия определенно здесь не работала.  
— Я не пытался сделать тебя лучше, — возразил Квентин. — Просто не хотелось, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
— Поэтому ты загадал, чтобы все любили меня? — догадался Элиот. — Отличная идея, но нельзя ли сделать так, чтобы все любили меня поменьше? Самую чуточку.  
— Нет. Я пожелал, чтобы все любили тебя так, как люблю тебя я.  
На секунду Элиоту показалось, что его оглушило. В горах так бывает — эхо играет с тобой злую шутку. Эха не было. Квентин смотрел на него, и глаза его светились золотом.  
Элиот сам подошел и потянул за висевшую у него на шее цепочку. Это были часы. Те самые часы, что Элиот подарил Квентину, когда Амбер изгнал его из Филлори. Они медленно отсчитывали секунды, но сердце его билось чаще.  
— Я не думаю, — целуя его в скулу, прошептал Элиот, — что у тебя до конца получилось.  
Квентин повернул голову и поцеловал его в губы.  
Элиот распустил ему волосы, и они мягким шелком разметались между пальцев. Квентин не стал лучше целоваться, он целовался так же — до одури хорошо. Будто ничего больше не было вокруг, кроме сладкого вкуса его губ и жаркого дыхания. Сердце Квентина билось, как у обычного человека. Его стояк упирался в ногу. Возможно, он не преувеличивал, когда сказал то, что сказал. Он действительно хотел, а у Элиота давно никого не было.  
Это не могло закончиться по-другому. Квентин просунул руку ему под рубашку и огладил спину, задирая рубашку и не переставая целовать. Элиот не делал ничего — просто наслаждался ощущениями, купался в подаренной ласке.  
Не нужно было бояться, что в последний момент Квентин решит, будто все это — совершенно не то, чего ему хотелось. Однажды эта гениальная идея пришла к нему среди ночи, и Элиот швырнул ему вслед корону и бутылку вина, но, к сожалению, не попал. Хотя сейчас вспоминать об этом было смешно. Они были так молоды.  
Когда Квентин стянул с него рубашку до плеч, Элиот помог ему, вытянув вверх руки, и спустя пару мгновений они снова целовались. Было что-то сказочное в этой бесконечной прелюдии. Квентин словно опять пытался сотворить мир заново. Или наконец повзрослел.  
Он явно старался быть нежен, но от прикосновений его губ веяло силой и похотью.  
Элиот не стал снимать с Квентина рубашку, а сразу полез к нему в штаны. Квентин со стоном толкнулся ему в руку. Элиот умел растягивать удовольствие, а еще он знал, как сделать так, чтобы Квентин быстро кончил. В этом не было никакой магии, кроме того, что Квентин его хотел. А еще Элиот знал, что одним оргазмом они обычно не ограничивались. Да и потом... Разве не был Квентин богом?  
— Могу перенести нас, куда захочешь.  
Их окружали одни скалы, так что это было разумное предложение. Элиот уже был не в том возрасте, когда полезно трахаться на голых камнях. Но с Квентином, блядь, и в сорок пять хотелось трахаться на голых камнях. Особенно сейчас, когда настала его очередь медленно и плавно ему надрачивать.  
— Куда угодно.  
Квентин ненадолго выпустил из рук его член и опустился на колени. Что делал примерно столько же раз, сколько первым его целовал. То есть никогда. От неожиданности Элиот отшагнул назад, надеясь, что не упадет с обрыва.  
Он не упал. Затылок и спина теперь уперлись в каменную стену. Квентин мог перенести их куда угодно и перенес в ближайшую пещеру. Ебать. Все еще стоя на коленях, Квентин взял в рот его член, и это было невероятно. Классно. Горячо. Элиот притянул к себе Квентина за волосы, толкаясь ему в рот.  
Он опустил взгляд и заметил, что Квентин снова был возбужден.  
Пиздец. Была еще одна вещь, которую Квентин никогда не делал, просто потому что не делал. Там же требовалось проявлять инициативу, потом не выйдет сделать вид, что все это произошло Совершенно Случайно. Это Элиоту полагалось вжимать Квентина в кровать, а потом нежно покрывать поцелуями его спину. Это Элиот ночью губами ловил его стоны, а на утро — проклятия и заверения, что он неправильно все понял. Ничего не было.  
Только сейчас Квентин с нескрываемым удовольствием сосал его член. Возможно, это был ненасытный горный дух, принявший его облик. Какой-нибудь мертвый король.  
— Трахни меня, — не удержался Элиот.  
Ему уже стало плевать. Хотелось, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось.  
Квентин помог ему перевернуться животом к стенке. От возбуждения его немного пошатывало. Еще немного, и Элиот выебал бы скалу. Возможно, она тоже тайно его хотела.  
Он уже почти просчитал подходящие обстоятельства для того, чтобы проделать в ней небольшую дыру — как в порнухе. Как же оно называлось?  
Блядь.  
Квентин развел ему ноги, облизал внутреннюю сторону бедра и начал его трахать влажными, щедро смазанным пальцами. Элиот сам показал Квентину это заклинание — в образовательных целях, — но считал, что тот никогда им не воспользуется.  
Видимо, он не знал о Квентине ничего. Или к божественным способностям прилагалось чтение если не мыслей, то желаний тела. Когда Квентин прижал к скале его запястья, Элиот со стоном откинул назад голову. Потерся бедрами, прося о большем.  
А когда Квентин вошел в него и начал быстро трахать, то прикусил губу и полностью отдался ощущениям, пока они не поглотили его.

— Ты залез ко мне в голову, — сказал Элиот, когда снова обрел дар речи. — Применил божественные способности? Мне ты можешь признаться.  
— Плющ, — немного смущенно выдавил Квентин. — Когда ты предположил, что... Я ничего такого не планировал! Ты спал, а я подумал, что это прекрасная возможность на тебя посмотреть. Поближе. Все приняло... несколько неожиданный оборот.  
— Блядь. Надеюсь, ты не вселялся в того лорийского ассасина, что потом казнила Джанет.  
— Это было один раз, — отрезал Квентин. — Чисто случайно. И я никогда бы не стал нарушать волю разумных существ.  
— Если ты не вернешься со мной в Белый шпиль, я всем об этом расскажу! Сочиню похабную балладу и заставлю менестрелей петь ее на каждом углу.  
Хотя Джулия и так знала.


End file.
